SCP universe
The SCP Universe, is a cinematic universe centred around the SCP Foundation. It is currently owned by Universal Studios and Blumhouse Studios. Movies: Scp Contaminant Breach: Synopsis: When the SCP Foundation is hacked and breached, a lonely and defenceless Class D must find his way out. SCP 106: Synopsis: An origin story centred around SCP 106, AKA the Old Man. SCP 049: Synopsis: back in the medieval times during the black plague, a mysterious figure starts killing those infected by the black plague and turing them into his mindless slaves. SCP 682: Synopsis: a movie about when the foundation first came into contact with the extremely dangerous SCP 682, AKA the Hard to Destroy Reptile. SCP 087: Synopsis: a detective must solve a case of people going missing once walking into a stairwell that has been claimed to never end. SCP 076: Synopsis: The recently escaped SCP 076, AKA Able, is on the run from the SCP Foundation. SCP 993: Synopsis: the same detective who barely escaped SCP 087, must now solve a case of a TV show starring a character named Bobble the Clown, who is teaching children to become cold blooded killers. Synopsis: the same detective who barely escaped SCP 087, must now solve a case of a TV show starring a character named Bobble the Clown, who is teaching children to become cold blooded killers. SCP 096: Synopsis: A family must remain on the run, away from a monster who hates people looking at it's face. SCP 173: Synopsis: He survived SCP 087. Then he defeated Bobble the Clown. But now the detective meets his greatest challenge yet, in the form of SCP 173, a statute that plays a staring contest for your life. SCP 610: Synopsis: A Doctor in Russia races to find a cure when the citizens get a weird and dangerous skin infection with an unknown origin. SCP 457: Synopsis: Firefighters and the SCP Foundation have their hands full against SCP 457, AKA the Burning Man. SCP 035: Synopsis: a teenager gets caught up in a cult, centred around a strange looking mask that possess its victims. SCP 1981: Synopsis: the detective is back, this time to solve a case of a mysterious and disturbing tape of the 40th US president Ronald Reagan. SCP 999: Synopsis: the same children who lost their parents to SCP 096, are now orphans. While at the orphanage, they befriend a cute and cuddly creature named the Tickle Monster. SCP 1000: Synopsis: four Bigfoot hunters are isolated in a Forrest, with the most dangerous Sasquatch they have ever seen, on their trail. SCP 957: Synopsis: undergoing with an experiment known dubbed as the Russian Sleep Experiment, causes the SCP Foundation to create human abominations that don't need sleep or nourishment. SCP 001: Synopsis: long before the SCP Foundation was created, the founder Dr Gears comes into contact with a powerful entity called the Gate Keeper. Secure Contain Protect: Synopsis: the existence of the world, and probably reality as we know it, hangs in the balance when every SCP ever, starts to conquer. 610C s: SCP 610: # # # Category:Cinematic Universes